Fallen Angels
by ChelseyJ
Summary: Sonny has a secret. One bigger than you or me. One out of this world. Some it tore apart, some it made them stronger. Some it killed. But none it left alive...until now. My First Fanfic. Being Re-Written.
1. One suspition and one meantallist exit

scene 1

Nico was pacing back and forth in the prop-house waiting for Grady. As if on queue Grady strolled into the prop-house.

"Guess what" Niko said.

"Umm what" Grady replied.

"Hold you breath for some of the best gossip I've told you" Niko excitedly said.

"You've not told me any good gossip before- accept from the pizzas coming in 10 mins" Grady said happily. " I mean it cant be better than that ,Niko I mean pizzas are awesome" Grady replied nodding his head.

"Trust me just hold your breath" Niko said quietly.

"Well I was walking along the road and I saw" He paused "Sonny kissing Chad" he whispered.

"Sonny and Chad in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G ,first came love, second came marriage and third came a baby in a golden carriage" Grady replied laughing.

"Why do you think this is funny its going against so random." Nico shouted.

"But we are quite good friends with Chad now I mean didn't you see it coming" Grady replies in a posh way.

"NO I didn't Grady I mean don't you think we should tell Tawni"! Nico said to Grady.

"NO NO she will ruin it for them both you wouldn't want to do that to them would you now" Grady said in a non-convincing voice.

"What if I did, what would happen" Niko said sadly.

"You would ruin there love together you wouldn't want to do that to umm those people with heads umm Romeo and Juliet would you so I wouldn't anyway its none of are business what Sonny's doing "said Grady in a not normal Grady way.

"BUT BUT BUT" Niko shouted.

"No Niko well actually as I said its none of my business what your doing so do what you want" Grady confusingly said walking out the room.

Then Tawni walks in whilst Nico's going on about Chad and Sonny but he doesn't realise that Grady's gone or Tawni's in the room. After Tawni realises what was happening she walks out the room just before Niko looks around.

"Oh looks like he's gone hopefully nobody heard me" Niko said.

Tawni and Sonny are in their dressing room. Tawni keeps staring at her Sonny stares back.

"What you looking at Tawni?" Sonny said. "Thinking of what I can be in the next sketch" She wondered.

"No but I need to ask you something but I'm not sure if I want to" Tawni said in a what should I do way.

"Well I'll be on my phone if you want to tell me" Sonny said in a confused manor.

"Ok I'll ask you straight forward…. Are you going out with Chad?" Tawni said in are you sort of way.

"Umm no... why would you think that" Sonny said her voice quivering slightly.

"Well I over heard something Nico was saying" Tawni replied.

Just then there's a knock on the door.

Sonny opens it.

"Hi would you like a breakfast bagel?" The woman said.

"One minute" Sonny replies.

Sonny turns and asks Tawny.

"Tawni do you want a bagel" Sonny says.

"No thanks" Tawni said.

She turns back.

"No thank you but thanks for asking" Sonny said in a polite manor.

"Anyway back to the subject what did he say" Sonny said.

Tawni ran out the door with her hands in the air like a mentalist.


	2. Plan is formed

**sonny with a chance- of romance (Scottish style)**

scene 3

"ZORA!ZORA!"

"Hey Niko whats with all the yelling!" seis Zora opening the vent

"i need to talk to you .. .privetly" Niko replies

"well step into my office " she reply's with evil emphasis

"you don't have an office?! look I'm serious come down here please!" Niko begs

"OK OK one sec"

she slides the vent shut then steps out of she scafficous

"WOW how do you do that !" Niko screamed turning round to face her

"Never mind you called?" she said putting her hands on her hips

"oh yh look can you do me a favour? i need you to spy on Sonny." he wisperd

"Sonny! why???"

"because earlyer i saw something and i want to know if its true..."

and with that he started telling Zora the story of Sonny and Chad.

scene 4

"hey marshall" sonny smiled as she stepped into his office

"hey Sonny" he replyed

" Sooo... you know how when i came here you said i could book my vacation slot......"

"Mmmmmm..."he hummed looking norvous

"Well i would like to book some time off ....please?" sonny said as angelicy as she could

"How long? when? why?"

"three days,as soon as , im going to Scotland" she repleyed exsitedly


	3. Kiss and tell

**sonny with a chance- of romance (Scottish style)**

**scene 5**

come on chad you can do it .... for me ...for sonny.....

"knock knock!"chad said knocking on the door

"come in !" replied a voice as chad walked into the room"ahhh chad what are you here for?"

"well ...ermm... i was wondering if i could maybe book some...erm ..time off?"said nervously

"what! time off! we've go a show to do you cant just leave!"the voice screamed

"not leaving its just for three days please?"chad whimpered

"three days! why didn't you just say so! of course! . now go away"said the voice said sharply

phew that was close thought chad well it was for sonny right so that's all that matters....

(prop house)

"so what happened ?" Niko asked nervously

"Sonny is going to Scotland at the same time as chad is taking a vacation.

I managed to get onto sonny's laptop and there was lots of conversation with chad but i couldn't see what she said." said Zora so fast Niko thought she was going to explode.

"i also got onto chads laptop and saw he had booked 2 ticket's to Scotland one for him and one for...someone else" she added slowing down a bit

"you know what this means. right?"said Niko in a spooky way

"what?"asked Zora getting nervous

"it means - were going to Scotland!"

"WHAT! AWESOME!"screamed Zora as Tawni and Grady walked in.

"Whats awesome?"asked Tawni casually smiling into her mirror

"so random are taking a ....vacation "Niko replied hoping they didn't notice his hesitation.

"VACATION! WHERE?" Grady screamed (in a rather girly way)

"give you three guesses....."

**scene 6**

so this is what happened...

Everyone at so random went on vacation to 'London' while sonny went to Scotland thinking she was leaving so random in Hollywood.

Then they all (except tawni) went on a 'day trip' to Scotland.

Ahh.. Scotland airport sonny thought.

ten minuets what to do in ten minuets.

"OMG! your Sonny Monroe ! off so random i love your show! oh im sandy"squealed a girl (called sandy) at sonny's side.

"oh hello sandy"replied sonny "ermm would you like an autograph?"

"an...an...YES YES YES please !"she giggled looking dangerously red

"here you go sweety. oh sorry I've got to go but it was nice meeting you"sonny smiled running off

finally he's here

sonny tapped a person on the back.

you couldn't see there face because they ad there hat pulled down but she knew who he was

"hey" she said as the person turned round

"ahh hey " he replied taking her hand "follow me I've got a car out front"

They snaked there way through the crowd , grabbed there bags and shoved there way out the door.

"It should be...ah there"he said pointing to a car parked over the road

"hey hang on a sec !" sonny panted out of breath "I've not had my hello kiss" she smiled cheekily

With that she turned and kissed the stranger "come on" she smiled pulling him towards the car (not kissing still :P)

"you first" he smiled opening the door

sonny climbed into the car as the stranger followed he hit his head on the door

"SHIT!" he cried as he hit his head

while hitting his head the stranger's hat floated to the floor reveling a familiar face.

Chad


	4. Found out

**sonny with a chance- of romance (Scottish style)**

**scene 7**

"THREE...TWO...ONEEEE...TOUCHDOWN!"Yelled Niko and Grady as the so random jet touched down.

"hey you two shut up im trying to track" said Zora poking her head out the luggage carrier

"track?"asked Grady puzzled

"Sonny...DUH!"she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Okaya in not gonna ask" Grady said looking up at the space where Zora was.

"OK everybody off!" Niko screamed " i can see sonny!"

"What about our stuff?"Grady whined

"it will get sent on now hurry up..." shouted Niko running off the plane

So Grady, Zora and Niko (Tawni went to London) were in the airport lobby behind a plant watching sonny

she went over to a stranger that had just got of the last plane and tapped him on the shoulder.

then they started running out the airport.

"Quick follow them!" Niko whispered

The followed them out to the front with great difficulty.

well try carrying a plan,t a laptop, (Zora) and several burritos, (Grady) through a cloud of people.

then they saw it the stranger and sonny were...kissing.

"so wheres sonn- WOWA" said Niko just seeing the scene.

Sonny pulled away from the kiss and climbed into the car parked behind them.

As the stranger followed he hit his head on the car door making his hat fall off.

All they saw was a flash of golden hair and a glimpse of sparkling blue eyes...then the stranger followed sonny into the car.


	5. Blackout

**Disclaimer**

**I do NOT own the characters in this story although i do own ostish. **

**anyone to guess what it is will get a special mention in my story **

** grammar might be a bit off.**

**sorry my laptop was playing up.**

...

**sonny with a chance- of romance (Scottish style)**

**scene 8**

" OUCH!"

"Oh sorry that looks nasty you should get it checked" says sonny running her hands through his hair.

When sonny and Chad reached the hotel , they checked in ,then sonny looked at the bump on chads head.

"well if i get it checked then our plans would be ruined"smiled chad

Sonny looked at him and felt a pang of guilt ,this wasn't the person she loved he was an impostor ,but it was the closest she could get.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted.

"Come on sonny"chad said getting up

"why where are we going?" sonny replyed following chad out the door.

"Not telling"laughed chad

They got in the lift and went down to floor one.

After they made there way through a crowd chad went up to the nearest taxi and whispered something to the driver.

"Get in"said chad holding open the door for sonny.

As she went to get into the car she stopped.

Then her blood ran cold, they were here.

What if they knew? What would they say?

"whats wrong sweety?"Chad asked putting his hand on sonny's shoulder.

"Get off"she said quickly brushing his hand off "there here"

"what! wait pretend your mad at me.. argue" he whispered

"GET OFF ME!"Sonny screamed at Chad.

"LOOK IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, DO THIS, DO THAT, WHAT AM I YOUR BOYFRIEND OR YOUR SLAVE?"Chad yelled back equally as loud

out the corner of his eye he could see Niko's jaw dropping in shock.

"JUST GET IN THE DAMMED TAXI AND DEAL WITH IT"Sonny screamed breathlessly.

All of a sudden she felt dizzy, and the reply shouted back by chad, became a distant buzzing.

Her sight slowly disappeared and she felt her legs give way under her.

The last thing she saw was chads face ,the real chad, looking furious and upset.

Rushing his way towards her,then she blacked out.


	6. Chad

**SORRY!**

**The last Chapter was a little mad. :P**

**This ones short coz i didn't have mush time.**

**I will write the next chapter if i get 10 reweiws (good or bad).**

**thanks lol our the best!

* * *

**

**Sonny with a chance - of romance**

**Scene 9  
**

_"Sonny please don't do this..." he begged _

_"Chad im sorry...i just cant..."she wept turning away._

_"You don't have to,just please don't leave me"He said, a tear sliding down his face._

_he tried to reach for her, but she pushed him away._

_"Sonny...please..."_

_He looked at her with those dazzling a second she held his gaze then looked away._

_"Chad i...i cant.I love you but-"she was cut off_

_ "NO YOU DON'T! IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WOULDN'T BE GOING!" He screamed at her_

_ "you have just made the biggest mistake of your life"he whispered more tears sliding down his face._

_He turned and stalked away._

_"CHAD! JUST LET ME EXPLAIN CHAD! CHAD! CHAD!"she screamed after him but he disappeared out of sight._

_She collapsed to her knee's and sat on her heels sobbing and shivering in her dressing room.  
_


	7. Smash and Run

**sonny with a chance- of romance (Scottish style)**

**scene 9 (I think..)**

"Sonny...Sonny...Can you hear me? SONNY its me I'm right here!"

"CHAD! CHAD! CHAD!"Sonny screamed

Suddenly she woke up in the hotel room.

"CHAD! CHAD!" she screamed then burst into tears.

She felt strong arms around her.

"Sonny calm down I'm right here. It's me Chad...Sonny are you OK?"

He slowly rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down.

" HE'S HERE I SAW HIM! HE'S HERE...he's here"she screamed hysterically

"Sonny calm down , stop crying. who's here? who did you see?"he said gently looking into her eyes and wiping away the tears.

"W..when I f...fainted h...he was there" she stuttered

"Babe it's OK it was just probably a dream" Chad said standing up "hang on a sec"

He walked over to the side and picked up her phone.

"here its been ringing non-stop" he laughed

He handed the phone to her then walked over to the door that lead to the living room.

"If you need me just shout" he winked and shut the door.

Most of the calls and messages was from Niko,Grady and Zora all trying to see if she was OK.

But the last text made her blood run cold.

As she read it the color drained from her face.

She threw her phone and it smashed against the wall.

Almost immediately Chad ran through the door.

"Sonny whats wrong i-..."

He noticed the smashed pile on the floor that was the remains of sonny's phone.

But mostly the wide open door and absence of sonny.

* * *

**A/N sorry that was a bit RANDOM! I'm not to sure on that chapter if you don't like it plz tell me and I'll re-wright it also a big thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**BTW: my laptop has gone strange so my spelling and grammar might be a bit off. SOZ xxx **


	8. Tracking Blood

**A/N hey thanks to all those who reviewed! sorry I took so long. I had writers block and all that** :P

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANY OF THE CHARTERERS EXCEPT FROM ONE OF THE CHADS NOT CDC. **_

* * *

**sonny with a chance- of romance (Scottish style)**

**scene 10**

RING RING beeeep...

"No answer"Niko sighed

They were sat in there room trying to call sonny. but she wasn't answering.

"Again?... that's it."said Zora heading for the door

"hey where are you going?" Niko asks.

"where do you think? we came all this way so im gonna go and find sonny." she screamed jumping up and down.

"But how do you know what room she's in?" Grady said with a quizzical expression

"How did you think i knew witch hotel she was staying at? I have a tracker on her DUH!" making her face so it was about 10 cm from his face

"Now are you coming with me or staying? she continued heading back towards the door

"Coming" they chorused.

"Good"

As she stepped out the door someone ran past at top speed almost knocking Zora to the ground.

"Hey watch it lady" she yelled down the hall at the woman who had already disappeared round the corner.

"Honestly this is why i don't walk and use the vents..." She mutters "Come on this way" walking up the corridor to the lift

Once they were all in she pressed the button for the 7th floor.

The doors closed and they were whizzing up.

_DING!_

The doors hissed open and they all stepped out.

"It should be this on-..." she was cut short.

As she looked at the room that was sonny's they saw a figure curled up on the floor. (The door was open)

"Hello?"Zora called knocking on the door.

they saw the figure look in there direction then got up and ran past them hiding there face.

"Don't worry i got him you two look in there." Zora smiled as she climbed into the vent.

Niko and Grady stood there for a minute then slowly walked into the room.

"G turn on the light, would ya?" Niko asked standing in the middle if the room.

Grady turned on the light and looked round horrified.

"What a mess!"He exclaimed

"I think I liked it better with the light off this isn't like sonny leaving her room in a me-" Niko stopped

"What is it?"Grady asked puzzled.

The color drained from his face.

Nikos eyes were fixed on the bed.

Grady looked over and saw what he was looking at, the bedsheets were covered in something.

But as he looked closer he saw what that something was.

Blood. Fresh Blood...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**BTW: my laptop has gone strange so my spelling and grammar might be a bit off. SOZ xxx**

**Won't update until i get, hmmm... 20 reviews I no that's a bit harsh but... that's life**

**MWHAHAHAHA! =S  
**


	9. Something to say

**SORRY!**

** reviews (good or bad).**

**thanks lol our the best!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny with a chance - of romance**

**Scene 11**

**ZPOV  
**

Jees this guy was fast.

As i crawled through the vents at top speed, i thought about my next move.

I settled on the idea of getting slightly ahead of him, so when he's run past, i can jump out and floor him.

Cool.

I was just about to jump when my phone rung.

_Hey Zora! Its Niko I'm calling you pick up the phone!_

"Niko"she growled

She slid her phone out of her pocket and pressed it to her ear, while still trying to follow the person.

Jumping on him will have to wait

"What?" she whispered trying not to be heard.

"Zora get here quick"he said, it was something about the tone of his voice that made her feel like something was wrong.

Really wrong.

"What is it?"

"Something"

"What?"

"Just get here now"

_BEEP! your call has been disconnected._

I stopped crawling, turned around and started back the way i came.

But something caught my eye.

Smudges.

There are never smudges in vents, there's nothing to cause them.

As she looked closer she saw something that made her stomach churn.

The smudges had a red color to them.

A color of blood.

She checked herself.

Sometimes she caught herself on a loose screw or something.

As she checked her sleeve she saw the same thing.

Red smudges.

She rolled up her sleeve and saw that the skin was perfectly fine.

so...

* * *

GPOV

"I'm here" Zora said jumping out the vent."I've got something to tell yo- she spotted the sheets on the bed.

"W..w..whats tha...t...t.."she sputtered

"Blood" Niko muttered.

I felt bile rising in my throat.

I ran into the bathroom and once again found myself with my head over the toilet. you get the picture.

NPOV

Grady legged it into the bathroom for the second time in five minuets.

"What did you want to tell us?" I asked

she held up her arm and indicated to her sleeve .

It was covered in blood.

"What have you done?" I asked running over to her and rolling up her sleeve

"Nothing" she replied.

"But i know why its there."she said

"Its her... Sonny's hurt."

* * *

**sorry if you didn't like it if you don't tell me and i will re-wright this chapter xxx**

plz _**REVEIW**_!


	10. All's clearer NOT PART OF THE STORY

**Hey guys!**

**Now I've had a lot of comments sayin you guys are very confussled (confused) with whats going on in my story so me being the wonderful person that i am (HA!) am going to help you.**

**So this is whats happening, **_channyfan98_** says : **OhMyGosh...but i think u need 2 try and make your storys more clear i am very confused and dont know were anyone lies bettween the Confusing, but still rather gud.(8D

channyfan98

xxxxxxxxx

**So to answer that...**

**There are TWO Chads there's CDC (Chad Dylan Cooper) and CAA (Chad Alexander Alan) I made him up... But im not telling you which chad is witch...MWHAHAHA!**

_SWACattack _**says : **DUDE WTF JUST HAPPENED? I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH CHAD! AND THIS IS MAKIN NO SENSE! Y WOULD CHAD KILL TRY TO KILL HER! *crys* POOR SONNY! IM CRYING! I CANT IMAGINE CHAD KILLING HIS SHORT STACK! haha :D really good plz update asap!

**Well... Chad is not the person you think he is but it will all become clear in my next chapter.**

_Blackbloodedmagic _**says: **Can't I hit you with a pie?

**No (unless it is a cream pie than DOUBLE NO!)**

_samantha romero_ **says: **SCOTTLAND?AS IN THE U.K?

** yup (not my idea) dunno y...**

_samantha romero_ **also says:**YOU ARE WAY TOO CHANNY

**Really? once you read the last chapter I don't think that's what you'll say.(MWHAHAHAHA!)**

**Finally, sorry if i didn't give you a mention. :S But plz tell me what you think...**

**Also this is the most important news im changing the name of this story to Fallen Angels just to give you the heads up.**

Thanks xxxx and remember...

Chelsey loves ya xxx


	11. On the run

The angel 

My tired feet pounded on the wet pavement.

Raindrops fell heavily, making my clothes stick to my shivering skin.

My breath came in short gasps as I slowed down.

The tears of pain slowly slid down my face mixing with the rain.

Leaving dark lines on my face.

I swept the wet clumps of hair off my face.

More tears slowly slid down my face.

I heard the steady purr of an engine.

I quickly spun round hoping it was a taxi to take me to the airport, to take me home.

But it wasn't.

A sleek black BMW rolled round the corner.

A sleek black BMW that wasn't in stores yet.

A sleek black BMW with the number plate _CDC L0V3_.

A sleek black BMW that could only be owned by one person.

The person I'd come to Scotland to avoid.

Once again I found myself running through the rain.

I ducked into an abandoned side street and hid behind a wall.

I heard his car pull up and him step out of his car.

"Sonny" he breathed "I know you're here. You can't hide from me"

With every word pain flared up my arm.

He took a step closer to my hiding place.

"I can smell you - can taste you. Why bother hiding? You know I'll find you" He growled.

I shut my eyes.

"Games over, you lose" Whispered a voice in my ear

A sharp pain burned through me, making me scream out in agony.


	12. Fire

Hey, Sorry for not updating for like ages but I didn't like the ending to this chapter so I changed a few bits. So hope you like it….

* * *

Last time

_He took a step closer to my hiding place._

"_I can smell you - can taste you. Why bother hiding? You know I'll find you" He growled._

_I shut my eyes._

"_Games over, you lose" Whispered a voice in my ear _

_A sharp pain burned through me, making me scream out in agony._

"You think you could hide from me? Hmmm…. You think you could _run away?_" He breathed into my ear.

Each word burning me like an open fire.

Making me scream louder.

I forced my eyes open, forced them to look at him.

His eyes scanned my body in confusion.

He grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve.

His touch burning my open wound.

"You kept it… You didn't let it heal?" he asked fury burning in his eyes

"Why did you keep it?" he blazed grabbing my throat and pressing me against the wall.

"As a warning. Look at it… whenever you come near me it bleeds…it burns." I hissed

"Why aren't you dead?" He growled through his clenched teeth.

"Because…" I muttered

"Because _what?_" He said slamming me against the wall again, bricks crumbling to the floor.

Fury pulsed through my veins.

"Because you don't know who I am" I yelled making more pain surge through my body.

My tears instantly stopping.

He laughed.

A cruel cold hearted laugh.

"Everybody knows who you are. Your pathetic little Sonny Munroe. Thinking she could survive me." He laughed, throwing me in the opposite direction to the wall.

I landed with a low thud. A soon as I hit the floor I was on my feet.

"But I'm not" I smiled. Not a happy smile, _his _smile, a cold, hard smile. "Like I said you don't know who I am."

"Who are you then?" He said, taking a step closer to me.

"I'm one of them." His face froze. Fear flashed through his eyes.

"I'm one of the Fallen."

"No…its…it…NO!" he stuttered

He turned to run but I blocked his way.

"Look who's running now." I said leaning towards him.

He quickly turned but found himself blocked but the wall.

"D…d...don't hu…hu…hurt me p…p…please" He begged.

I laughed.

"You should have thought about that before you did this." I said showing him the burning cut on my arm.

He cleared his throat.

"If your one of…of…_them_, then why did you run from me?" He questioned trying to sound brave.

"Because" I took a deep breath "you hurt me"

"That's all?"

"You don't get it. Noting has _ever_ hurt me. But you didn't just hurt me. You _burnt me, _you _tore me to pieces. _I didn't get it. I'm one of the Fallen. But then I got it, nothing could ever hurt me. Nothing but you." Black tears ran down my cheeks.

"Why…why can it be only me?" He muttered

I sat down next to him. He flinched away from me.

"I won't hurt you. Just listen."

Then I started to tell him my story.

"The first time I saw you I felt something, I couldn't tell what it was. Why it was there.

The way you looked. The way you…was just…you.

You saw me and you asked me out straightaway…just like that" I snapped my fingers. "And that's why I said no. I knew something was wrong.

I watched you, studied you. And one day it just came to me.

With every Fallen, there's a Risen. To bad for hell to good for heaven.

You can't have one without the other."

"Clever girl" He stood up "Now you've confirmed who you are I can do what I came here to do."

"what?" I asked confused.

"Stand up." He said calmly.

Slowly I rose to my feet.

"Good… now hold still."

Before I could stop him he grabbed my arms ,pulling me closer to him, his lips crushed onto mine.

Unbearable pain burned through my body.


End file.
